Albert Tatlock
Albert Tatlock was a character in Coronation Street from the first episode in 1960 to Ep 2381 - 25 Jan 1984. He lived at No 1 Coronation Street and was a grumpy old man at the best of times. Albert went to stay with his daughter Beattie in early 1984 and died offscreen there in May. Albert was played by Jack Howarth. Biography Backstory Albert Tatlock was born on the 8th August 1895 in Weatherfield, Salford, Lancashire to William Tatlock and Emmeline Tatlock. Albert was educated at Bessie Street School. In 1902 Albert was 7 when his younger brother Alfred Tatlock was born. Albert was close to his Jewish uncle Thomas Osbourne who was married to Mary Osbourne (Nee Tatlock). Albert had another aunty Ada Broadbent. He also had an uncle called Horace Duckworth. 1960-1984 Albert Tatlock was 65 years old in December 1960. He was a very active older resident. He did have a habit of being grumpy and moaning a lot. (a running joke is that the Rovers Return toilets lead into his front room, hence why he was always so grumpy, due to people walking into his living room from the pub). In August 1975, Albert turned 80. The following March, he and Stan Ogden were locked in the cellar for the night. Albert and Stan spoke about WW1 and WW2. Albert was old enough to be Stan's father and they had both fought in different wars. They were then barred by Annie Walker. The ban was soon lifted. In 1983, Albert was now 88 and even at almost 90, he was still quite active. He paid his respects when Len died in December 1983. He went to live with his daughter Beattie in early 1984 and planned on returning to Coronation Street but died on the 14th May 1984 aged almost 89. He was reading the newspaper when he died. Beatte returned to break the news to Ken and Deirdre. Legacy Memorable info Appearances: 9 December 1960–25 January 1984 Born: 8th August 1895 Died: 14th May 1984 Full Name: Albert Tatlock Parents: William Tatlock and Emmeline Tatlock Siblings: Alfred Tatlock Grandfathers: Alfred Tatlock Snr Grandmothers: Louisa Tatlock Spouse: Bessie Vickery (1919-2960) Children: Beattie Pearson (nee Tatlock) (1933) Aunts: Mary Osbourne (Nee Tatlock), Ada Broadbent Uncles: Horace Duckworth Nieces: Joyce Tatlock, Valerie Barlow Background information *Albert's last ever episode on the 25th January 1984 had his scene cut from the 1990s Granada Plus reruns. *To this day, 2 photos of Albert Tatlock remain in the living room of No 1 Coronation Street. One is a photo of him on his 80th birthday in 1975 and the other, on the dresser is of him in 1962 when he was a lolipop man. In real life these are 2 publicity photos of the actor Jack Howarth posing during filming of the show. *In 1996, Emily Bishop said Albert would be 100 by now if he was still alive. *In 2014, Albert's nephew in law Ken's adoptive daughter Tracy Barlow said how Albert used to smell of cabbages. She and Rob Donovan, her boyfriend tried to sell his old medals, much to Deirdre's disgust. *The character was reprised by Joe Duttine (who plays Tim Metcalfe) as part of the 2015 Text Santa appeal which broadcast on the 18th December 2015. Gallery Joe Duttine Albert Tatlock.png|Joe Duttine as Albert Tatlock as part of the Text Santa appeal Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Tatlocks. Category:1895 births. Category:1919 marriages. Category:1984 deaths. Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:1960s arrivals Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1980s deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Soldiers Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Original Characters